


New York, New York

by FlyleafAndVampires8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adventuring, Fluff, Gen, Nico speaks Italian, One Shot, Percico if you squint hard enough, Percy is slightly OOC, Post House of Hades, Road Trip, Underage Smoking, and probably Thalia too, and so is Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyleafAndVampires8/pseuds/FlyleafAndVampires8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chiron and Jason insist that the original Big Three demigods spend some cousinly bonding time together, Percy, Nico, and Thalia go on a road trip across New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237750) by [stupid_drawings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings). 



> Hello!  
> This fic is heavily inspired by a fanfiction called "The Long Drive" by stupid_drawings. Check hers out if you're a Sherlock fan, it's hilarious and excellently written.  
> I've always loved fics where it features cousinly love between Thalia, Nico, and Percy, since they're the "original" Big Three kids, per say. I feel like they had a lot of potential in terms of developing a really awesome friendship in the Heroes of Olympus series, but it just never happened, which is kind of disappointing :( Hopefully we'll see more of Thalia & Nico in Blood of Olympus.  
> Please enjoy!

-40

Nico is none too pleased about the road trip Thalia and Percy have invited him on. A little cousinly bonding, they had told him, and with a push from Jason to go for it, Nico finally accepts. He reluctantly doesn’t pack any clothes--only a toothbrush and toothpaste. He grumbles and begins to walk towards Percy’s car--the beat up van his stepfather had temporarily loaned him.

-30

Thalia woke up on the “bad side of the bed” and refuses to get into the car. Percy threatens her. Thalia threatens to electrocute him in return.

-15

Nico is the one who ends up convincing Thalia to get into the van. She gets inside, yelling at Percy the entire time, and sits in the back seat. She folds her arms over her chest and proceeds to pout like a two year-old. Nico sighs.

10

Nico wonders how many trees there are in Long Island, because that’s all there seems to be. He’s beginning to get bored, and fast, and suddenly regrets not bringing something to entertain himself with. Thalia is sound asleep, snoring, her arms still folded across her chest.

16

Thalia wakes up as Percy accidentally drives into a large hole. She yells at him again but then shuts up soon thereafter. She shoves headphones into her ears and Nico can hear the rock music all of the way from the passenger’s seat.

29

They stop for breakfast at a run down diner closer to the city. Nico orders pancakes and eggs. Both are freezing cold, but he doesn’t complain. Percy orders an omelette--but the cheese inside isn’t melted and the peppers are still crunchy. He doesn’t complain either. Thalia orders a well done burger and it’s still pink inside. Hell ensues.

30

Thalia makes such a fit all three of them are kicked out. Frustrated, they get back into the van and dread the traffic they’ll be experiencing once they actually reach the city.

45

They finally reach Manhattan. Thalia has decided to blare Fall Out Boy’s latest album at the top of her lungs. Nico rolls down the window and breathes in the city air.

50

Thalia begins to complain about getting hot. She demands for Nico to roll the window back up. Nico refuses.

51

Thalia and Nico began to fight--physically fight. And in return, Percy begins to yell at them. He tells them that he’ll drive the van into the Hudson River.

52

Percy makes Nico sit in the back and Thalia sit up front. Both Thalia and Nico pout silently.

1.06

Nico sees a McDonald’s and begs Percy to stop. He uses the excuse of the fact that their breakfast was so terrible, and finally, Percy agrees.

1.26

Nico, Percy, and Thalia take their meal with them when they begin to have a creeping suspicion of monsters lurking somewhere in the fast food restaurant. They quickly slink back into the van, and out jump three empousai. Percy is so stunned by the sight of the monsters and by Nico and Thalia’s panicked yelling (Thalia’s in English, Nico’s in Italian) that he accidentally rear-ends an expensive-looking Honda. All Percy says is “whoops”.

1.57

Every time a cop car goes speeding by, Percy panics, causing laughter from both Thalia and Nico. Percy appears to be completely distressed about him accidentally rear-ending the Honda and not telling the police.

2.15

Nico begins to sing the typical road trip songs with Thalia to irritate Percy. The result is satisfactory--Percy threatens to throw both of them out.

2.20

Nico and Thalia decide to sing soft Green Day songs in the backseat. Percy decides it’s time for a bathroom break.

2.42

After Thalia practically selling out the vending machines at the rest stop, they are back on the road. Nico pulls out a cigarette to smoke, but much to his dismay, Percy chucks it out of the window without a word. Nico doesn’t attempt to smoke again.

3.11

Nico feels relief as they finally are out of the city. Thalia offers to drive and Percy sits in the passenger’s seat, staring out of the window. Percy makes a remark about how many rivers there are in the state of New York, and how nice of a day it is. Thalia shuts him up with a pack of Lifesavers when he suggests they take a short dip into the water.

3.23

Percy and Nico have fallen asleep, Nico’s cheek pressed against the back of Percy’s head rest. The two hold hands while they sleep. Thalia proceeds to snicker.

4.06

Nico wakes up first. He yelps and attempts to pry Percy’s fingers away from his own. He makes such a scene of himself that Thalia bursts out into laughter. Nico then begins to yell at her to be quiet, face beet red. This causes Percy to wake up--who in turn, blushes just as hard. All Thalia does is lean against the headrest of the driver’s seat and smile.

4.58

After the hand holding incident, Nico has curled up like a cat in the backseats of the van. Percy and Thalia both try to tell him that it’s probably not safe, but all he does is grumble and falls right back to sleep.

5.57

Percy takes the wheel back, and Thalia and he begin to discuss where they’ll eat for an early dinner/late lunch. Percy wants fast food. Thalia says she has enough mortal money for a nice, sit down restaurant. She suggests one of the fancier restaurants that serves homemade Italian food. Percy agrees, but only because he hopes to cheer Nico up.

6.11

All Nico does is complain the first few minutes of dinner. He angrily asks for a cup of water and practically slams it down on the table after every sip he takes. Thalia thinks that maybe they shouldn’t have woken up the son of Hades after all.

6.22

Percy manages to convince Nico to get something to eat. Nico’s anger from being woken up starts to slowly subside.

6.44

Nico orders lasagna. Percy orders spaghetti and meatballs--how New York of him, Nico comments. Thalia orders fettuccine alfredo. Everything seems okay until Nico takes his first bite of lasagna.

6.45

Nico calls the waiter over and demands to speak to the head chef. When the waiter asks him why, he refuses to tell her. Percy has his head in his hands and is saying “I told you so” to a very pissed of Thalia Grace. She says, “why can’t we just have one peaceful dinner, di Angelo” to which Nico responds with, “you’re the reason why we got kicked out of the diner, Grace”. Thalia says something about how terrible the food was anyways, and Nico shuts up. The food truly was horrendous.

6.46

Nico talks to the head chef of the restaurant. He’s talking in Italian--so neither Percy nor Thalia know what he’s saying--until the chef bursts out into laughter. He pats Nico on the shoulder and winks. “Meal is on me,” the chef says, and disappears without a trace. Nico takes a long gulp of water and leans back into his seat, satisfied.

6.57

Thalia has fallen asleep. Nico sees an old vintage graveyard and asks Percy to stop. Percy keeps driving.

7.21

Thalia is still asleep. Nico is still wanting to go back to visit the graveyard--and Percy still keeps driving.

7.45

The three mutually decide to begin the trip back home.

8.16

Thalia decides to be the one to drive back. She begins a conversation about Bianca to Nico, and he surprisingly chats back. However, things take a turn for the worse when Nico comments on how Bianca won’t be able to have a funeral. Thalia apologizes, but Nico says thank you, and the two begin to play a cheesy game of I-Spy. 

8.50

Thalia decides after glancing back at a sleeping Percy and a sleeping Nico that this road trip wasn’t a bad idea after all.

14.47

The three demigods arrive back at Camp Half-Blood. Nico and Percy wake up groaning, to which Thalia tells them to stop complaining, considering the fact that she was the one that drove most of the time. Percy and Nico grumble, but otherwise, halt their complaining. Thalia smiles at them, and holds out a hand awkwardly. She doesn't dare go in for a hug--no way. She wasn’t that close to Nico yet, and the friendship she had used to have with Percy had slowly subsided once he involved himself with the... Roman business. “Another time?” Percy asks, grinning. And Thalia grins back.

****  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> The numbers are meant to be hour markers for how long the three have driven.


End file.
